


The Special Father’s Day Surprise

by tommygirl



Series: Daddy Dean series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Brotherly Love, Daddy Dean, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Dean Winchester, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Future Fic, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Fic in the Daddy Dean world. Sam & Nate decide to surprise Dean with a great Father’s Day outing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Special Father’s Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [24 Hours of Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/169081) by discordia-intus. 



> This was written for the wonderful evil weeble to my dastardly spoon. She gave me permission once again to play in her Dean & Melody Verse and write some more Daddy!Dean fic. I am completely addicted to writing Daddy!Dean. It’s fun. Anyway, not necessary to have read her world, but it definitely can't hurt. Complete and utter schmoop!

Dean hears the whispers, the creak of the door, and the footsteps, but he still isn't prepared for Nate's elbow jamming into his chest as he lands on top of him. And he really doesn't expect Sam to join in and smother him under his gigantic body. He groans, pushing at the two of them, which only makes Nathan and Sam laugh, and finally slides free.

Nate leaps at him again, but Dean is ready this time and catches him, wrapping his arms around him and settling him onto his lap. Nathan struggles to get free at first, but stops when Dean pats his back. It's their daily routine when Dean is home, a few minutes in the morning with his kid where they just sit and talk about random things. Usually, Nate likes to sleep in as much as Dean ("Definitely yours," Melody likes to point out whenever Nate refuses to get up for his morning kindergarten class.) and Dean doesn't remember Sam ever joining in on the ritual before.

Dean glances at his brother and asks, "Do I want to know what the two of you are up to at nine in the morning on a Sunday? Have I taught you nothing?"  
  
"Happy Father's Day, Dad," Nate says, squirming in Dean's arms again until he's facing him and can rest his forehead against Dean's. He grins and says, "Uncle Sammy and I have big plans for you."

Dean ruffles Nate's hair and shoots a curious gaze at his brother, who simply shrugs and sits down on the other side of the bed. "Plans, huh?"

"To celebrate your special day."

"A card is plenty, buddy," Dean says as Nate settles in next to him on the bed.

Nate shakes his head, shoots him this "how are you the adult and I'm the kid" look of his that Dean is convinced he gets from Melody, and states, "Not for a great dad."

Dean smirks and says, "I'm a great dad, huh?" Dean motions to Sam and says, "So why is he here?"  
  
"Because you raised him too."

"No, our dad raised him. Your Grandpa John."

Nate's forehead furrows and he glances at Sam. Sam pats Nate's leg like he can explain everything and responds, "But you raised me too, Dean. Who taught me to play catch? Or to tie my shoes?"

"That doesn't mean…"

Nate interrupts, "And you taught me those things too. Those are _dad_ things." Nate leans in close to Sam and says, "Though I still don't like tying my shoes. It's a pain in the ass."

Dean groans and says, "Thank God your mother didn't hear that."

"Afraid Melody wouldn't approve of her five-year-old sounding like you?"

Dean glares at Sam, though he knows his brother has a point.

"But it is. I hate it," Nate replies. He looks up at Dean like he's studying him, a habit he's had since he was a baby that still freaks Dean out a bit, and continues, "Anyway, you did dad things with Uncle Sammy and you're my dad, so we both want to take care of you today. Because you _always_ take care of us."

"I just bet Uncle Sammy wants to take care of me."

"Just go with the flow, Dean," Sam replies.

"Yeah dad. Go with the flow," Nate says.

Dean stands up and raises his hands in surrender. He says, "Alright, alright, but if you try to make me watch _Star Wars_ again, I cannot be held responsible for my actions."

Nate laughs - still one of Dean's favorite sounds in the world - and throws himself into Dean's arms. Dean loves that Nate has no fear, that he never doubts that Dean will be there to catch him. He only hopes it stays that way and he doesn't completely screw this up. Fortunately, Melody is with him in this and she seems to know what she's doing, even when he's faking his way through.

"You gotta get dressed, Dad."

"I can't go out like this?"

"Well, you could, but I'm not sure anyone else would appreciate it," Sam replies, taking Nate out of Dean's arms and allowing Nate to climb onto his back. Dean can't hide the grin on his face. He'll deny it with all he's got, but the most important people in his life are in this house and he couldn't imagine it any other way.

"I'm still a pretty hot commodity, Sammy boy."

"Is that so?" Dean shuts his eyes and spins around to see an amused expression on Melody's face. She crosses her arms over her chest and leans against the door. "I'm very interested in hearing more about that, Dean Winchester."

Dean clears his throat. "Nothing to tell." He steps closer to Melody. He runs his hands up her shoulders until she relaxes and lets him pull her into his arms. He says, "Frick and Frack have plans for me today."

"Yes, I know. It's Father's Day and they wanted to make sure you had fun," Melody says.

"Who are Frick and Frack?" Nate asks.

"He's talking about us," Sam replies.

"Why?"

"It's a saying, buddy," Dean replies.

Nate nods, but Dean knows the subject isn't really dropped. Nothing with Nate is ever dropped anymore. He's a lot like Sam was at that age - questions, questions, and more questions that no answer satisfies - but with the added mix of Dean's attitude when he doesn't like the response provided and Melody's ability to make a person feel like an idiot with a single glance. Dean is pretty sure that John Winchester is somewhere in the universe cackling at him.

"Why don't you and Sammy go and get things ready for your day while I help daddy get dressed," Melody says.

Nate points at Dean and says, "We're going on an adventure!" Nate squeezes Sam's shoulders, which appears to be Sam's cue to run out of the room and hurry down the steps with Nathan hanging on and squealing with laughter.

Dean watches them go until he notices Melody staring at him with a smile on her face. He pulls away and says, "What?"

"I love you when you get like this," Melody says. She takes a seat on the edge of the bed and continues staring up at him, her smile growing even bigger.

"I wasn't doing anything."

"Uh-huh."

"If I'm doing anything, it's worrying about what I'm in for."

"And enjoying every second of it," she says. She pats a spot on the bed next to her and Dean sits down without even thinking about it. She rests her hand on his thigh and replies, "Those two have been conspiring for weeks on this."  
  
"Christ."

"They both love you a whole lot."  
  
"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And Sam will kill me for telling you this, but I think it was his idea."

Dean shakes his head and says, "That little bitch likes to make me suffer. He knows I'm not good at this stuff."

Melody punches him in the arm and says, "You really need to work on your language around our son."

"He's not in the room."

"Do I look like I was born yesterday?"

"Is this still about last week? Because that was funny."

"Our five-year-old got sick at the park and his response was not tears, but to shout 'Goddamit, mom, I think I've got the flu' for the entire world to hear."

Dean smiles at the image of his little boy putting frowns on a bunch of snooty women's faces. "Still funny." He moves to his dresser and pulls a fresh shirt and pair of jeans out. He glances at Melody and asks, "Is this okay apparel for my day?"

"You're not getting any information out of me. I was sworn to secrecy with the pinky oath," Melody replies. She steps closer to him and wraps her arms around him from behind, placing a kiss on his neck and running her fingers through his hair. She adds, "Happy Father's Day, Dean."

 

***

"These are the best pancakes I have ever had," Dean says, shoveling another bite into his mouth. He nudges Nate in the side and says with a mouthful of food, "Don't tell your mom."  
  
"I won't," Nate replies.  
  
"Good because we don't want her to stop making her pancakes. That would make me very sad."

"Even though they aren't the best?"

"Yeah."

"But maybe she'd learn to make them better?" Nate says.

Dean drops his fork and turns to face Nate. He notices Sam rolling his eyes at him, but ignores it and places his hands on Nate's shoulders. "Buddy, have I ever steered you wrong about anything before?"

"Nope."

"Then trust me. You never let a girl you love think she doesn't do everything the best in your book."

"Even if it's not true?"

"Especially if it's not true."  
  
Nate nods and says, "Because you don't want to hurt her feelings."  
  
"That's right. When girls have hurt feelings, it's a bad thing. Never ends well."

"And mom's pancakes are pretty good. I don't want her to stop making them," Nate replies.

Dean pats him on the back and says, "Exactly. We love good pancakes, even if they aren't technically the best." Dean shoves a piece of bacon into his mouth and smiles at Sam's disgusted expression.

Sam takes a sip of his coffee and says, "I'm still not sure how you don't weigh five hundred pounds."

"I'm in excellent shape. Strong as an ox."  
  
"Uh-huh."

"No, it's true. Dad's really strong, Uncle Sammy. It's so he can keep us safe and bench-press a house if he had to," Nate says.

Dean ruffles Nate's hair in agreement, but when Sam rolls his eyes, he says, "The kid speaks the truth, Sammy."

"Right."

Dean sighs and says, "Don't pay him any attention, Nate. If I ever needed to get to you and your mom, no house would stand in my way."  
  
Nate gives him the "duh" look and Sam seems to get it. He nods and says, "Yeah, your dad is the best in a crisis. Saves my butt all the time."  
  
It's much more fun to see the "duh" look focused on Sam, Dean decides. Nate puts his fork down and says, "That's why he's the dad, Uncle Sammy."

Dean takes another bite of his food, wipes his hand across his mouth, and sighs in contentment. This is the start of a really good day. He'll have to let Sam and Nate surprise him more often.  
  
"Are you having fun, dad?"

"Tons."

"Good because if you thought this was fun, just wait until the next stop."

 

***

Dean lifts his arms in victory as Nate throws the ball directly into the bottles, knocking them over. Dean used to be pretty good at baseball, but Nate already puts him to shame at five. The carnival worker slides a huge bear across the counter. Nate takes it and hands it to Dean. "All yours, Dad."

"Thanks buddy, but I think he'll be happier in your room than mine," Dean replies. He tucks the bear under his arm and ushers Nate toward the bench where Sam is sitting.

"You look like you had a run-in with a clown," Dean says off the look on Sam's face. He plops down into the seat next to Sam and drops the bear down between them.

"Shut up."

Nate smiles sympathetically at Sam and then turns to Dean. "Uncle Sammy doesn't like clowns."

"No, he's scared of them. There's a difference."  
  
Nate sighs and says, "Cut him some slack, Dad. Clowns are creepy."  
  
If Sam didn't look like his best friend had died, Dean would've punched him. There's no doubt where Nate picked up that fear. Instead, Dean makes a mental note to tell Melody that there will be no trips to the circus for Nate any time soon. Dean sits down next to Sam and slaps his leg. "Did you hear that Sam? Nate doesn't like clowns either."

"No normal person does, Dean," Sam replies. He somehow manages to scowl while maintaining his forlorn, _the world is over_ expression.

Before Dean can say anything - like point out that it's supposed to be his fun day, not emo bitch time - about it, Nate swings his arm and says, "Dad...daddy..."

"Yeah, bud?"

Nate points to the cotton candy machine about a hundred feet in front of them. "Let's get some!"

Dean reaches for his wallet, but Sam pulls his money out first. "Here ya go, dude. Get a really big cone!"

As soon as the money is in his hands, Nate is practically to the line at the stand.

"That's just what he needs," Dean mutters, even though he can't help but smile. Nate runs on endless energy and happiness that Dean will never understand, but it's fun to watch. Unfortunately, his whiny brother is brooding next to him and that's killing the mood. Dean narrows his gaze on Sam and says, "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Liar."

"It's your day, Dean. We'll talk about it later."

"Just tell me what has your panties in a bunch."  
  
"It can wait."

"Sam, it's my day, so we're gonna talk."

"Stubborn ass."

"Yeah, _I'm_ the stubborn one."

Sam kicks his feet at nothing. "I got offered a new position with my firm."

"And that has you upset?"

"I'd have to move to New York."  
  
Dean sighs. It's weird how much things have shifted since Sam took off for Stanford and left him and dad behind. Dean remembers expecting this a few different times - when the demon was dead, when Dean decided to get married, when Sam finished law school - but Sam never traveled too far. Dean had brought it up a few times, but he never was one to look a gift horse in the mouth. That didn't mean he didn't think Sam was wasting his talents for some reason he didn't really understand.

"That sounds like a good thing. New York City is a helluva place and there's plenty for a geek like you to do."

"Dean…"

"You've gotta do what's best for you, Sam."

Sam rolls his eyes and replies, "You're an idiot."

Nate rushes back toward them with a huge cone of cotton candy that is bigger than his head. Dean shakes his head and says, "How is you riding a sugar high a good thing for me, little man?"

"Dad, it's not all mine. I'm gonna share it with you and Uncle Sammy." Nate moves the bear to Dean's other side and sits down between him and Sam, looking back and forth between them. He says, "We've still got one more surprise left for you, Dad."

"I think I'm all funned out, buddy."

"Nope. Not yet. Uncle Sammy said this was one of your favorite things to do before I came along," Nate says.

Dean glances at Sam, who rolls his eyes again and says, "Big brain, Dean."  
  
"Well, I'm just thinking…"

Sam snorts out a laugh and stands up. He takes Nate's hand and says, "You wanted to ride the bumper cars before we left, so let's go do that before your dad's last surprise."

Dean follows behind them, trying to think of what to say to Sam that won't result in fighting or Sam wallowing in some sort of funk for days. As much as Dean will miss having Sam around, he knows in his gut that Sam needs to do this. Sam is the one who always wanted an ordinary life and while Dean tries to give his family that as much as possible, they're never going to be the Seavers. He's a hunter. It's a huge part of him, something he does not only out of duty, but because he's good at it.  There is careful planning and he sticks closer to home nowadays, but he knows how the gig works and normal ain't a part of it. The longer Sam sticks around, the harder it will be for him to ever get what he wants most.

Dean leans against the gate that separates the ride and waves to Nate in his little green car. Nate's expression changes into one of concentration and Dean can't help but laugh. Melody likes to say that Nathan gets his competitive nature from Dean, but Dean is pretty sure it's a shared genetic trait, considering how huffy Melody gets during a game of Trivial Pursuit.

"Are you having fun?"

Dean nods. Sam stands next to him, their shoulders brushing, as they watch Nate banging into cars left and right, swerving not to get hit himself. Dean's grin grows wider and he says, "Yeah. Thanks for this Sam."

"It was Nate's idea."

"I'm pretty sure you helped him. I mean, I know my kid is a genius, but he's only five," Dean says.

Sam shrugs. "Well, Nate was right earlier. You took care of me growing up, Dean. You were as much a father to me as Dad ever was."

"Sam…"

"I'm not trying to start a fight. It's just the way it is," Sam replies, resting his arms on the top of the gate and leaning against it. He nudges Dean and says, "I'm not sure I want to take the job."

"You should. It'll be good for you."

"So you keep saying."

"If it's such a crap job, you wouldn't be pouting over it."

The faint lines of a smile form around Sam's mouth for a second, but it quickly disappears. "Sick of having me around all the time?"

"Sammy…" Dean pauses and runs a hand over his face. Jesus, he hates this stuff. He's much fonder of actions over words, but he knows Sam needs this, and there has never been a day in his life where he didn't do everything in his power to give Sam what he needed. He turns toward Sam and continues, "You're my kid brother. I've always got your back. That won't change if you decide to move to New York."

"You want me to go?"

"I'm not saying that."

"So you don't want me to go?"  
  
"Don't put this on me. You've always done your own thing, Sam, no matter what the hell I thought or wanted, so I'm not sure why my opinion suddenly matters so damn much."

Sam stares at him like he's grown another head and mutters something under his breath that Dean can't make out. Sam turns so that they are facing each other and says, "You don't get it. Even after all this time…you're my best friend, Dean. You and Nate and Melody are all the family I have. I'm not sure I want to give it up for a job." He motions around the carnival for emphasis, as though that would explain anything, and adds, "I would miss you, man."

Dean places his hand on Sam's shoulder. He knows how ridiculous they must look, but the expression on Sam's face makes that unimportant. He takes a deep breath and says, "I'd miss you too, but you wouldn't be heading off to another planet where we couldn't contact each other."  
  
"Some say New York is like its own universe," Sam says. He focuses his gaze on the ground and mutters, "We didn't do so well the last time I left."

"That was different."  
  
"I know, but-"

"-And as I recall, _you_ were the one who stopped returning phone calls and wanted nothing to do with me."

"It wasn't like that," Sam replies.  Dean resists the urge to roll his eyes. He has always understood that he and normal didn't mix, and Sam has always known it too. And while it hurt like hell, Dean wasn't all that surprised when Sam stopped wanting him in his life. Dean realizes he must be wearing a wary expression because Sam repeats, "It wasn't like that, Dean. I mean it."

"Uh-huh," Dean replies because he's afraid anything else would start a fight.  
  
Sam exaggeratedly shakes his head and explains, "I _missed_ you and was worried all the damn time. I couldn't concentrate and I kept imagining something awful happening and I decided it would be easier not to bother for awhile. By the time I thought I could handle it, so much time had passed and I figured you wouldn't forgive me. It was never about not wanting you in my life, Dean. You're my brother."

They don't really talk about the missing years between them, not in any great detail. Truth is, Dean doesn't want to think about it too hard, and since Sam never offers up the information, they have managed to avoid the topic. Dean hates that he's still as incapable as ever at articulating what he feels, how knowing that Sam missed him during his time at Stanford both elates and terrifies him, but he's not sure he knows how to change that.

Dean takes a deep breath and shrugs. "So it sounds like everything will be fine. We'll talk. I'm sure Melody would love to go wandering around the museums of New York City, and Nate will call you all the time to discuss Darth Maul and wookies."

"What about you?"

"Have you ever been able to get rid of me for long? I'm like the Energizer Bunny."

Sam smiles and replies, "And it's only for a year. The firm wants me out there as a sort of test, to see if I can handle the pressure in a bigger office before making me a partner back here," Sam replies.

"Dude."

"What?"

"You're such a goddamn drama queen, Sam."  
  
"You're ruining the moment, Dean."  
  
"The moment?" Dean scoffs and folds his arms. "You made me have a heart-to-heart _on my day_ and you're only going to be gone for a freaking year. What's wrong with you?"

"It's a big deal to me, Dean. It's been a long time since we've been apart that long." Sam nudges him in the shoulder and adds, "I guess I just needed some reassuring from my big brother."  
  
"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Why are you guys fighting?" Nate asks as he approaches them.

"We're not fighting," Dean replies.

"You were calling each other names again. When I called Tommy Dunbar a jerk, I had to apologize for hurting his feelings. You should apologize, Dad."

Dean knows that this would be a good lesson for his son and much easier than trying to explain his and Sam's warped way of saying "I love you." Not only would it confuse him, but he pictures Nate running up to Melody and calling her a "bitch" and being kicked out of the house for eternity. Dean sighs, noting Sam's amused smirk which he will pay for later, and says, "I'm sorry for calling you a name, Sam. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Nate tilts his head to focus on Sam and says, "Uncle Sammy, now you tell Dad that you forgive him and love him no matter what."

It's Dean's turn to smirk as Sam ducks his head. "I forgive you, Dean. And I'm sorry too. You're my brother and I love you."

Nate nudges Dean and says, "Hug him, Dad."

"Christ."  
  
"Dad!"

Dean pulls Sam into a hug. Sam's arms tighten around him and Dean pats his back. He says, "You've always got a home with me, Sammy."

"I know, Dean."

When they pull apart, Nate is staring up at them with a huge grin. He replies, "That was good. Much better than mine. When Tommy hugged me, I punched him in the face."

Dean is too busy trying not to laugh, reminding himself that he would be setting a terrible example for Nate, to respond. Sam asks, "Why would you do that?"

"He smelled like fish sticks. I hate fish sticks," Nate replies.

Dean can't contain his laughter any longer, despite the look that Sam shoots him, and pats Nate on the back. "That's my boy."

Sam laughs at that. "Yeah, there's no doubt that he's Dean Winchester's son."  
  
"Who had doubts? Did you have doubts, buddy?"  
  
"Nope," Nate replies.  
  
Dean picks Nate up off the ground, swinging him around a few times before letting him ride piggy back. He asks, "So what's this last adventure?"

 

***

There are probably better things in the world than being in a pool hall with a baseball game on in the background as he teaches his son how to hold a pool stick, but Dean's quite content to write this off as the best day ever. He has to admit that he had some doubts this morning when he was tackled, but Nate and Sam put a lot of thought into the day.

Sam appears at their side with three cokes and he asks, "Who's winning?"  
  
"Nathan is kicking my butt."

"No, I'm not. It doesn't count if you're helping me."  
  
"I'm not helping you. I'm teaching you how to play. There's a difference."  
  
"Whatever dude," Nate says.

Sam laughs, ignoring the scowl on Dean's face, and picks up his own pool stick. He gathers the balls and sets them up for a new game. He says, "How about a game? Winner picks the movie we watch later."  
  
" _Star Wars_!" Nate shouts.

Dean groans and Sam shrugs. "Don't think you can beat me and Nate, old man?"  
  
"I'm thinking of an appropriate response to that, Sam, but will refrain from saying it in front of my son."  
  
"Since when?"

"I will kill you in your sleep."

"No, he won't. You're his best friend, Uncle Sammy. He told me so."

Dean narrows his gaze on Nate and says, "Betrayed by my own kid."  
  
"And I'm the drama queen?" Sam replies.

"Shoot the ball, smartass. We'll see who the drama queen is when you're both enjoying a night of Elvis movies."

 

 

***

Dean tosses Sam the keys to the front door as he reaches into the back seat of the Impala and unbuckles Nate, who is slumped across the back seat. He passed out the minute they left the pool hall, renting movies forgotten in favor of getting him home. Dean picks Nate up, cradling him in his arms like he used to when Nate was a baby, and walks toward the house.  
  
Dean smiles at Melody, who is chatting with Sam, and makes his way up the stairs to Nathan's room. The walls of Nathan's room are covered with sports paraphernalia and Star Wars posters and huge maps of ancient lands, all his own doing. Not for the first time Dean notes that his son is a weird creature, unlike anyone he knew before, and it amazes him how much he loves the kid. He loves Melody and Sam in ways that he still hasn't been able to fully comprehend, but his love for his son goes beyond it all. He thinks he finally understands some of the choices his father made because there is nothing he wouldn't do to keep Nathan safe.

Dean drops Nate onto his bed and runs his fingers through his hair. Nate stirs for a second, smiles up at him, and curls onto his side. It's only seven, but it's been a long day and Dean's pretty sure Nate is down for the rest of the night. Dean kisses the top of his head and walks to the door. He dims the light and closes the door the majority of the way, humming a god awful Hall & Oates song that had been playing in the pool hall.

Tomorrow he'll deal with the fact that Sam is moving to New York for a year and try to find a way to inform Melody of their son's violent hatred of fish sticks, but right now, he plans to enjoy the rest of his father's day.  
_{Fin}_


End file.
